cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Beguiling
This Mutation costs 3 Mutation Points. Description You beguile a nearby creature into serving you loyally. At Level 1: Mental attack versus creature with a mind * If 1d8 + (Ego Modifier or Mutation Level whichever is higher) * 2 + Player Level > Opponent MA + Enemy Level + 5, then the beguling will be successful Coodown: 50 rounds Range: 1 Beguiled creature: +5 bonus hitpoints May only beguile creatures level 5 or lower Advancement Advantages * Beguiling can be very powerful. Not only does the enslaved creature fight to defend you, it won't fight back when attacked, meaning that a successful beguiling attempt allows you to kill the enslaved creature without risk. * Unsuccessful attempts to beguile a creature will anger the creature as well as nearby peaceful NPCs. Successful beguiling attempts will not however. Killing a beguiled creature will not anger nearby NPCs, even if they would have jumped in to defend the victim before you beguiled it. * In an emergency, a character with strong Ego and a high level in Beguiling can use it like an "instant kill" melee-range nuke by automatically turning an incredibly dangerous enemy into a loyal ally. * If you also have Domination, you can use it to control your Beguiled minion and access its skills and inventory. You can make your pet bear wear heavy armour, and if it gains levels while adventuring with you, you can have it learn skills and even develop new mutations. Beguiling a tool-using creature (like a humanoid NPC or an Albino Ape) even lets you Dominate your new ally into wielding powerful weapons that you find. * Without Domination, beguiled creatures can be traded with, giving them equipment and allowing them to equip things automatically. * At 3 MP, this is a relatively cheap mutation, especially for how useful it can be. * Beguiling "stacks" with Proselytize; a character with both Beguiling and Proselytize will be able to have two followers at once. Sometimes, your followers might continue to attack each other after you tame a new one; leaving the area, keeping them separate from each other for a few turns, or engaging a common enemy will make them stop. * Synergizes well with Confusion, which both makes it safer to be in melee with a creature and lowers its mental defenses. * Beguiled or proselytized allies can be gifted to receive reputation with otherwise hostile faction leaders and heroes. Disadvantages * Beguiled creatures seem to eventually stop assisting and can turn hostile without warning; this may be a bug. * Enslaving multiple creatures will generally result in all of them showing as "friendly" but only the most recently beguiled creature will follow the player - the other creatures will revert to their pre-Beguiling level of hostility. Sometimes, the previously-beguiled creature will continue to follow and serve the player; this may be a bug. * Beguiled creatures are not especially clever, and may decide to charge at a chaingun turret over open ground or engage a sleeping Slumberling in combat. They therefore have a tendency to die unexpectedly, so be prepared to replace them now and then. Beguiled creatures with esper powers or area effect weapons can also be quite dangerous, as they are very indiscriminate with their attacks. * Only creatures that have minds can be Beguiled. Robots, oozes, etc are totally immune. * Beguiling is a close-range power and will operate only if you're immediately adjacent to your target; since it's not always successful, this requires exposing yourself to danger in order to use it. Category:Mental mutations Category:Mutations Category:Cost 3 Mutations